Problem: A recipe calls for $4 \frac{1}{2}$ cups of flour. If you only make half of the recipe, then how many cups of flour do you need? Express your answer as a mixed number.
Answer: To make half of the recipe, only half of the $4 \frac{1}{2}$ cups of flour are needed. Since half of $4$ is $2$ and half of $\frac{1}{2}$ is $\frac{1}{4},$ we find that $\boxed{2\frac{1}{4}}$ cups of flour are needed.